Tales Of Fear
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Summary: Esta Historia nos contará cómo la vida de siete jóvenes cambia por completo, cada uno lleno de sombras y demonios que los atormentan, verán la muerte como única salvación. Contiene contenido sexual, homosexual, y lenguaje adulto, uso de drogas y violaciones, si no te gusta, abstente de Leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Otra Historia con un Importante mensaje sobre la adolescencia, las drogas y el sexo sin proteccion. Tiene final feliz, pero el transcurso de la historia no lo es tanto.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es Mía y esta beteada por JS GN. :)**

**Capítulo beteado por JS GN, Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Tales of Fear.**

Música: Hurricane-30 seconds to mars.

Summary: Esta Historia nos contará cómo la vida de siete jóvenes cambia por completo, cada uno lleno de sombras y demonios que los atormentan, verán la muerte como única salvación.

Isabella

Me estaba consumiendo, era polvo, era las cenizas de lo que una vez fui, pero que ya no puedo volver a ser. Quiero regresar al pasado. Quiero pero no lo consigo.

Estoy muerta, completamente sin control, solo soy un alma que pena en silencio, en las profundidades de su propio dolor.

No quería ayuda, nadie podía ayudarme, yo tampoco quería que me ayudaran, ya había aceptado mi destino, ya estaba lista para morir.

La muerte es tan liberadora, tan excitante, que duele, demasiado, es tan apacible. Todos tenemos nuestro propio concepto acerca de la muerte, terminar la agonía y convertirte en materia, inerte, sin dolor, sin emociones.

Nada podía ser más atractivo que eso.

Dejar. De. Existir.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, y…

— ¡Marie Swan se te hace tarde, baja ahora mismo! —gritó mi atolondrada, estresada e inconforme madre.

Bienvenidos, a mi patética vida.

— ¡Ya voy! —grité dándome la última mirada en el espejo.

No era la típica chica rubia obsesionada con su cuerpo y con verse bien y estar perfecta como lo pudieron notar en las primeras líneas.

Soy desaliñada y desastrosa. Soy solo yo.

Mi cabello color caoba siempre está largo y cae en espesos rizos por mi espalda. Lo arreglo con cola de caballo o con alguna que otra pinza para el cabello. Mis ojos siempre están delineados y a veces con el rímel corrido, siempre estoy sonrojada, no lo puedo evitar, y mi ropa, bueno mi ropa es extraña.

Siempre uso jeans rotos y roídos, mis playeras son mayormente blancas o negras, en ocasiones rojas o azules.

Nada de rosado o morado.

Esos son colores maricas.

Y mis amados converse.

¡Oh! y nunca falta la cazadora negra.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras antes de que mi madre subiese con un hacha dispuesta a cortarme en pedacitos.

Tomé mi bolso del armario, salude a mis padres con un "¡Hey!" y salí corriendo al escuchar la bocina del auto de Edward.

Mi mejor amigo.

Bueno. Él, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie lo son.

Somos los marginados, los raros o como prefieras llamarlo. Solo somos amigos, que compartimos varias creencias poco comunes.

Ahí estaba él, en su volvo plateado.

Me subí en el asiento de copiloto y le sonreí, mi escape de la realidad era él.

— ¿Mala mañana? —preguntó divertido manejando rápidamente hasta la casa de Alice.

—Lo de siempre —comenté sacando mis cigarrillos del bolsillo de la cazadora, Edward rebuscó en un cajón y sacó su encendedor, comencé a inhalar la primera calada de la mañana. Relajante.

—Estoy cansado de tanta mierda —comentó dando vuelta en la curva, yo sonreí con humor.

—Ese es mi mantra Campeón —dije riendo.

No volvimos a hablar en todo el camino, no hacía falta… llegamos al frente de la casa de Alice, ahí estaba la duende, sonreí, traía puesta la camisa que odiaban todos los profesores, era una playera negra que tenía estampado en letras blancas y enormes, "¿Quieres Follar conmigo?" y un short de jean algo desgastado con sus inolvidables converse rosadas.

Vino corriendo al auto y se subió de un salto muy grácil como ella.

— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó sacando su móvil.

—Lo de siempre, ¿Vamos a buscar a Rose? —preguntó Edward concentrado en el camino.

—No, ella no irá hoy. —dijo, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

Era un texto de… ¿Alice?

"Rose está embarazada"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios, Gracias a mi beta y a Osbelys por el apoyo incondicional.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es Mía y esta beteada por JS GN. :)**

**Capítulo beteado por JS GN, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Tales of Fear.**

**Música: Breathe Me-Sia**

Summary: Esta Historia nos contará como la vida de siete jóvenes cambia por completo, cada uno lleno de sombras y demonios que los atormentan, verán la muerte como única salvación.

Rosalie.

Embarazada.

Estaba malditamente embarazada y yo… yo solo quería morir, morir por varias cosas.

Porque mis padres no se merecían esto, porque ellos no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando dentro de mí.

Porque no sabían que su hija era lesbiana y era novia de otra chica a la cual vieron crecer junto a ella.

Porque no sabían que tenía tendencias suicidas y que una vez intenté envenenarme.

Tampoco sabían que me drogaba para olvidar.

No sabían que a mis doce años fui violada por mi perfecto primo James.

Y no sabían que aunque Jacob intentó ayudarme, esto fue más fuerte que yo.

Tampoco se imaginaban que hace un mes Jacob y yo tuvimos sexo en una fiesta en la Push.

Tampoco sabían que Jacob al enterarse decidió mandarme a la mierda porque él no iba a arruinar su vida.

No sabían ni la mitad de mi vida, pero eso no evitaría el dolor, no evitaría que me juzgaran.

¿Pero quién tenía derecho a juzgarme?

Yo no sabía qué hacer, mis padres no están este fin de semana, fueron a celebrar su aniversario a Pasadena.

Las lágrimas ya no eran suficientes, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué mierdas haré con todo este caos…? No sé cómo caí tan fácil, ¡Maldición, se supone que yo odiaba a los hombres! ¡Yo era Homosexual!

Aferrada a las sábanas, entre las penumbras de mi habitación grité de impotencia, me estaba desgarrando, me estaba pudriendo por dentro.

Escuché por quinta vez mi móvil sonar, pero no le presté atención, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola y pensar…

Las ideas descabelladas pasaban por mi mente a velocidad luz, abortar, matar a este bebé antes de que sea tarde y pueda arrepentirme de lo que haré.

¿Pero eso es lo correcto?

De verdad lo es, matar a una vida inocente por mi estupidez.

Si lo hiciera ahora, si de verdad lo hiciese, nadie se enteraría de lo que pasó, solo yo. Podría decir que sufrí un aborto sin darme cuenta, podría inventar mil mentiras.

Pero tendrás que sufrir y quemarte porque nunca podrás ocultarte a ti misma la verdad.

Me levanté de la cama en un estado casi de inconciencia, yo no dominaba mi cuerpo, yo no dominaba mi ser, era como estar fuera y verlo todo en cámara lenta, era ser la espectadora de una película muda y en blanco y negro.

Tomé una chaqueta del armario y unos pantalones de chándal, mis tenis, y bajé con las llaves en mano, tomé la tarjeta de crédito para emergencias y me subí a mi convertible rojo, me vi en el espejo y no me reconocí, la chica tenía el cabello rubio desordenado y atado en una coleta, sus ojos azules estaban apagados y tenía todo el delineador corrido, sus labios estaban blancos al igual que su piel. Sentí ganas de vomitar.

Encendí el coche con fuerza, y manejé como una desquiciada a aquel sitio de mala muerte donde se practicaban ese tipo de procedimientos.

El mundo era abstracto ante mis ojos, nada tenía sentido.

Las luces me cegaron, lo demás fue negrura, solo sentí dolor, en todo el cuerpo punzadas alarmantes, líquido, era sangre. Gritos, muchos gritos, fuego, llamas.

Caliente, me estaba quemando.

Ambulancias.

Negro.

Negro.

Muerte.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Gracia de nuevo. Desde venezuela, Valentina Shaday... 08:17 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Fear.**

**Música: Conquistador- 30 seconds to mars.**

**Summary: Esta Historia nos contará como la vida de siete jóvenes cambia por completo, cada uno lleno de sombras y demonios que los atormentan, verán la muerte como única salvación.**

******Capítulo beteado por JS GN, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Rosalie.**

Luz.

Era cegadora, estaba sobre mí, ¿Dónde estaban las llamas? ¿El dolor desapareció? Un olor clínico llamó mi atención, olía a agua y alcohol.

Sentía frio, hacía mucho frio.

Una punzada en la cabeza me hizo gemir, ¿Dónde estaba? Muchos olores y sonidos se mezclaban, ya no había gritos sino susurros y pasos a todos lados, no podía abrir los ojos.

Era como si estuviese regresando a mi cuerpo después de un viaje largo y agotador.

De pronto todo vino a mí.

Los sonidos, los sentidos, el dolor, los recuerdos, mi memoria, el movimiento.

Y abrí los ojos de una manera aterradora, habían demasiados colores, demasiada luz. Odiaba la luz.

—Bienvenida de nuevo Rosalie —dijo una voz gruesa y suave.

— ¿D-d-d-o-n-d-e estoy? —pregunté encontrando una voz gruesa y maltratada.

—Estás en el hospital, un camión te arrolló y el auto se estaba incendiando, Mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy y soy tu doctor— dijo en palabras lentas y suaves.

Lo pude observar con dificultad.

Era alto y musculoso, de unos impenetrables ojos azules, su cabello era negro corto, tenía una bata blanca y un estetoscopio, sonrisa de niño y unos hoyuelos adorables.

— ¿Alguien sabe? —pregunté preocupada por mis amigos.

—Encontré tu teléfono, llamé a la única persona que tenías en marcación rápida, ¿Bells? —dijo y yo suspiré, gracias a Dios que no llamó a mis padres.

— ¿Está bien?, ¿Está afuera? —pregunté.

—Sí, ella y cinco chicos más están afuera, ahora Rosalie, quiero que hablemos sobre lo que te pasó —dijo tragando en seco.

Yo suspiré, no quería saber que paso con él bebe. No tenía el valor.

—Rosalie, perdiste al bebé de una manera muy abrupta. He llamado al departamento de psicología para que traigan a un especialista, te estuvimos haciendo unos exámenes, aparte de los traumatismos y hematomas, con la muerte del bebé descubrimos algo muy feo en tus ovarios.

Había muerto, no podía escuchar nada más, porque había muerto.

—Tienes un tumor que impide que vuelvas a tener otros bebés, y con el aborto se ha empeorado un poco, incluso si llegáramos a operarlo no podrías volver a quedar embarazada —dijo con la mirada fija en mis ojos vacíos y sin vida.

¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Rosalie, me estás escuchando? —preguntó preocupado acercándose, yo jadeé.

No podía respirar, todo se estaba haciendo demasiado estrecho, el aire dejó de fluir y la sangre de mis venas se enfrió.

— ¡Ángela!, ¡Ángela trae ayuda! —oí sus gritos y los de las enfermeras, pero todo era demasiado gris.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Rosalie, estás allí? —preguntó una voz ronca por el llanto, las luces ya eran conocidas, y una melena chocolate me llamó la atención, era Isabella.

—Bella —susurré encontrando las palabras.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rosalie? Nosotras te ayudaríamos, era tu bebé Rose, ¿Qué te pasó? —dijo mirándome con lástima.

—No me juzgues Bella, no fue algo que planeé hacer, simplemente pasó, ¿Crees que no me duele? No sabes cómo me arrepiento. Bella fui tan tonta—susurré.

—Rosalie, hemos tratado de ocultárselo a tus padres, pero el médico es un maldito dolor en el culo, quiere llamarlos —dijo secando sus lágrimas.

— ¡No!, no pueden saberlo, ¡No Bella! —grité.

—Tendrás que explicárselo al doctor Rosalie, tienes que convencerlo, es demasiado moralista para mí —dijo Bella mirando por la puerta, ahí podíamos observar a Emmett hablando con Ángela y leyendo unos informes.

—Llámalo Bella, veré que hago—susurré cansada.


End file.
